The present invention relates to logistics systems and methodologies generally.
The following patents and patent applications are believed to represent the current state of the art relevant to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,227; 4,268,179; 4,794,238; 4,844,509; 5,468,949; 5,600,121, 5,621,864, 5,825,012; 5,828,048; 5,828,049; 5,988,508; 5,996,895; 6,070,801, 6,127,928, 6,206,286; 6,252,508; 6,259,408; 6,265,977; 6,283,375; 6,285,342, 6,286,763, 6,317,044.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved logistics system and methodology
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a methodology for tracking objects including:
affixing at least one imagable identifier onto each of a multiplicity of objects to be tracked;
imaging at least a portion of at least one of the multiplicity of objects at a known location to provide an at least partial image of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects, containing the at least one imagable identifier; and
employing the at least partial image of the object containing the at least one imagable identifier to provide an output indication of the location of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an object tracking system including:
at least one imagable identifier affixed onto each of a multiplicity of objects to be tracked;
an imager, imaging at least a portion of at least one of the multiplicity of objects at a known location to provide an at least partial image of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects, containing the at least one imagable identifier; and
a processor employing the at least partial image of the object containing the at least one imagable identifier to provide an output indication of the location of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects.
Preferably, the methodology also includes communicating at least one of the at least partial image and the output indication to a remote location.
Affixing preferably includes adhesively attaching the at least one imagable identifier onto a surface of each of the multiplicity of objects. Alternatively or additionally, affixing includes molding the at least one imagable identifier onto a surface of each of the multiplicity of objects. Alternatively or additionally, affixing includes printing the at least one imagable identifier onto a surface of each of the multiplicity of objects.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one imagable identifier includes a multi-color identifier. Preferably, the at least one imagable identifier includes a multi-segment, multi-color identifier.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multi-segment, multi-color identifier is capable of identifying and distinguishing a plurality of objects at least equal to approximately:
Plurality of objects=(nxc3x97(nxe2x88x921)(pxe2x88x922)xc3x97(nxe2x88x922))/p
where
n is the number of different colors and
p is the number of segments.
More preferably, the multi-segment, multi-color identifier is capable of identifying and distinguishing a plurality of objects at least equal to approximately:
Plurality of objects=nxc3x97(nxe2x88x921)(pxe2x88x922)xc3x97(nxe2x88x922)
where
n is the number of different colors and
p is the number of segments.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multi-segment, multi-color identifier has an inherent orientation.
Preferably, imaging includes photographing and may include imaging a plurality of the objects together within a single image. Additionally or alternatively, imaging may include sequentially imaging a plurality of the objects passing a given imaging location
Preferably, the at least one imagable identifier includes a plurality of imagable identifiers arranged in at least predetermined propinquity to each other.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, employing the at least partial image of the object containing the at least one imagable identifier includes extracting an identification code from the at least partial image.
Preferably, the object tracking system also includes a communicator, communicating at least one of the at least partial image and the output indication to a remote location
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the processor is operative to extract an identification code from the at least partial image.
Preferably, output from the imager of the object tracking system, as well as output from the imaging of the methodology, can be stored for future retrieval.